


Commitment

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pon Farr, made up vulcan crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Kathryn Janeway would do anything for her best friend, Tuvok.  But he will not accept her help.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87
Collections: Trek Rarepair Swap - Round 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenIshtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIshtar/gifts).



> For [@queen-x-ishtar](https://queen-x-ishtar.tumblr.com/). She requested Janeway/Tuvok in the [Trek rarepairs swap](https://trek-rarepair-swap.tumblr.com/) (Round 33). 
> 
> Tagged "dubious consent" because of _pon farr_.

The door chime sounded. Kathryn Janeway looked up from her computer. Oh, yes. Harry Kim had asked to see her. "Come," she said.

Harry entered the ready room, and stood in front of her desk. Her youngest officer looked extremely nervous. She was reminded of the day he first reported, when he'd stood so rigidly at attention she was afraid he'd sprain something. "At ease, Harry," she said. "What can I do for you?"

Usually when Harry wanted to speak to her, it was about some idea he had for engineering improvements. Occasionally, Tom or B'Elanna sent him to talk to her when they wanted something. It amused her, reminding her of the way she used to send her sister Phoebe to ask their mom for special treats.

But she sensed this was something different. "Harry, what is it?" she prompted, when he couldn't seem to find the words. "Is it Tom?"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am. It's…" He took a deep breath. "It's Tuvok."

That was the last thing Janeway had expected. "Tuvok?"

"I beat him at _kal-toh_ yesterday. Again."

"Congratulations." Janeway failed to see why this was a problem. _Kal-toh_ was a difficult game for a human to master, but not impossible, and Harry had been studying it for three years now.

Harry hesitated, then blurted, "He gave me his _kal-toh_ set!"

That was surprising. Janeway knew it was a valuable antique. "Well, you should be honored," she said. "Tuvok doesn't give gifts like that lightly. He must be very pleased with your progress."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that's it, Captain." He was pacing now — against protocol when speaking to your commanding officer. Which was unusual for by-the-book Ensign Kim. He stopped suddenly, turning to face Janeway. "I think he's…not expecting to need it any more."

Janeway blinked. "What do you mean, Harry?" Was Tuvok ill?

"I…I can't say more. Just…talk to him, Captain. You're his best friend. If he'll confide in anyone, it's you."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"No, Captain."

"Very well. I'll talk to him. Dismissed."

Janeway watched Harry leave, mulling over what he had said. She had a feeling she knew what he was hinting at. She'd hoped they would get home before Tuvok had to deal with this.

She suspected Tom, who had access to Tuvok's medical records, and somewhat loose lips, had told Harry something. Definitely a violation of regulations, but she wasn't inclined to pursue it. That wasn't what mattered now.

Janeway considered calling Tuvok to her ready room, but decided to visit him in his quarters instead. Maybe there would be some clue inside the "Vulcan Vault," as Tom called it.

He took longer than usual to respond to the door signal. Finally the door slid open. Tuvok stood in the doorway, blocking her way. He was out of uniform, wearing one of his Vulcan robes. "Captain," he said. "May I be of assistance?"

"I want to talk to you, Tuvok. May I come in?"

Though Tuvok's face was impassive as ever, she sensed his reluctance. Nevertheless, he stepped back, letting her enter.

Tuvok's quarters, always somewhat sparse, were even more so. There were almost no personal items visible. The hangings, the plants, the Vulcan art objects and antiques that had been displayed on walls and shelves…all gone. Much of the furniture was gone, too. There were some crates in one corner, where his desk had been.

"Planning a move, Tuvok?"

"No, Captain. I am merely making some modifications."

Janeway was puzzled. She'd had a suspicion about what was wrong with Tuvok, but this didn't quite fit. Unless _pon farr_ was so violent he feared the destruction of his possessions? Perhaps she was wrong, and something else was the problem.

But something was definitely…off. Harry had been right to notify her. "So…you're redecorating?"

Tuvok gave a small nod, making Janeway even more suspicious. Tuvok was better at lying than many Vulcans, but he still wasn't comfortable with it, and responding nonverbally was often a "tell" with him.

"Tuvok…what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Captain."

"Tuvok, I order you tell me why you are doing this. It's not just redecorating."

"I apologize, Captain. This is not a matter where Starfleet has jurisdiction."

Her first idea was correct, then. It had to be _pon farr_. She decided to try a different tack. "Harry said you gave him your _kal-toh_ set."

Tuvok did not confirm or deny it, but it wasn't something Harry would lie about. Janeway pushed some more. "It's been in your family for generations."

Again, no reply.

"Tuvok, it's a very valuable gift. Perhaps…a courtship gift?"

Tuvok's eyebrow shot up. "No, Captain. If Ensign Kim believes…"

"He doesn't," Janeway assured him. "But am I wrong to think this is related to _pon farr_?"

Tuvok's gaze dropped. "Starfleet has no jurisdiction over this matter," he repeated.

"I'm not asking you as your captain. I'm asking you as your friend. Let me help."

A long silence. Finally, Tuvok looked up. "Your perspicacity is impressive. My time is very near. As my captain and my friend, I do have one favor to ask."

"Ask away." If he wanted her to help him through _pon farr_ , she would do it, without hesitation.

That wasn't what he wanted. "Please see that my personal effects are distributed as I have laid out in my will."

"Tuvok!" Janeway said, shocked.

"I will do my best to minimize the labor involved," Tuvok continued. "I will distribute the items intended for _Voyager_ crew members myself. Most of my possessions will be recycled. Only a few items, irreplaceable because of their antiquity and history, will be left to my family. It should be no more than one cargo container, and…"

Janeway finally found her voice. "Tuvok, no. I will not allow you to die."

"There is no alternative."

"There's always an alternative. Vorik didn't die!"

"The circumstances involved in Ensign Vorik's survival are unlikely to be repeated," Tuvok said. "And he is young. I am not. The drive is much stronger in older Vulcans."

"There must be a solution," Janeway insisted.

"There is none," Tuvok said. "When my time comes, please confine me to the brig. My quarters are not secure enough. I do not wish to do as Ensign Vorik did, and assault a crew member. And please do not visit me."

"I will not agree to that!"

"I beg of you, Captain. I will be in significant discomfort, and it would only upset you to witness it. It would provide some solace to know that you will remember me only as I was, not as I will be."

"There has to be another way. Do you mean to tell me every Vulcan separated from his wife during _pon farr_ dies in agony?"

A fleeting espression crossed Tuvok's usually impassive face. Hope? "There is a Vulcan tradition…"

"Yes?"

"A tea made from a plant native to Vulcan, that I could replicate, though I would have to neutralize the safeties to do so. With your permission, of course."

"It's a cure?"

"Of a sort. It offers a quick, painless death. You could witness my passing then, without distress."

"Absolutely not!"

Tuvok said nothing, but he slumped ever so slightly — only outward sign he gave of his disappointment. Which must be considerable, for him to show even that much.

"Tuvok…there has to be another way." She ran a hand through her hair. "You can't tell me every Vulcan separated from their spouse during _pon farr_ dies."

"On Vulcan…" Tuvok broke off.

"Yes? Tell me, Tuvok."

"Someone who is unexpectedly mateless, or separated from his mate, could go to a temple of the priestesses of Yorem and…be taken care of."

"So…it doesn't have to be your wife? It could be someone else?"

"In theory."

"In theory?"

"I cannot ask anyone on _Voyager_ to bear this burden."

"You don't have to. I'm volunteering."

"Captain!" Tuvok was visibly taken aback. "You cannot. You do not know what it involves."

"It can't be that bad." She knew several humans had married Vulcans over the years, including Amanda Grayson, mother of Spock. There had to be some basic compatibility.

"You do not understand. This cannot be a…'one night stand.'"

Tom would be amused at hearing Tuvok using his archaic slang. "You're afraid I won't respect you in the morning?"

Tuvok shook his head. "That is not the issue. In _pon farr_ , it is not just the physical act. There must be a mental bond as well. The mating bond is essential."

"I am not a telepath," Janeway said, her heart sinking. "We cannot be mates."

Tuvok didn't meet her gaze.

"We can," Janeway said, reading his silence. "But…?"

"The bond will be permanent," Tuvok said. "We would be mentally linked, and married by Vulcan law."

"What about T'Pel?"

"She has divorced me."

"Oh, Tuvok. I'm so sorry."

"Do not be. It is the logical choice. She must take a new mate to survive. When it became obvious that I would not return in time, she had a priestess dissolve the mating bond. Freeing us both to find new mates, and live."

"Could a Vulcan priestess dissolve our bond, if you create one?"

"Yes, Captain, but she would have to be in physical contact with one of us. It may be decades before that becomes possible. In the mean time, we would be telepathically linked. Bondmates."

"If that's what it takes to save your life, I'll do it."

"I will not," Tuvok said. "It would be unethical. I am not the mate you would choose."

"Who says?"

"Your fiancé."

"Mark is no longer my fiancé. He has married someone else." Tuvok knew this. He was making excuses.

"Commander Chakotay may object."

"He won't. We long ago agreed to be Platonic friends. He's courting Seven now."

"You are a human. You choose your own mate for emotional reasons. It should not be forced on you by an alien biology."

"I choose you."

Tuvok shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, you do not." He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze squarely. "You have repeatedly said you would not choose to be intimately involved with anyone on this ship."

"This is different. It's to save your life."

"You should marry for love. It is the human way."

"I am doing this out of love, Tuvok."

"It is not the same. You should not sacrifice your scruples or your happiness for my life."

"I won't let you die, Tuvok. _Voyager_ needs you. _I_ need you."

"Illogical. My skills are not unique. Seven of Nine posseses intellectual capabilities and physical strength similar to my own."

"You're my only Chief Tactical Officer. And you're my closest friend. Call me selfish, but I will not give you up."

"You must. This is my decision. As my captain and my friend, I ask you to respect it."

_No. No, no, no, no, no, no_. But she knew him well enough to know he would not change his mind. Her heart breaking, she said, "All right, Tuvok. It's your right, if you insist."

* * *

Janeway paced her quarters. She should be in bed, but though she was exhausted, she couldn't sleep.

She could not bring herself to put Tuvok in the brig. Instead, she ordered him confined to the surgical bay in sickbay. Perhaps the Doctor could come up with a solution; if not, he could provide palliative care. She tried to visit Tuvok there, but soon realized it was a mistake. When he saw her, he threw repeatedly himself at the force field, trying to reach her. She retreated, worried he would seriously injure himself.

Perhaps she should have granted permission to brew that lethal Vulcan tea. The Doctor had tried to sedate Tuvok, but the surging _pon farr_ hormones overcame every drug he tried. He was afraid he would accidentally kill his patient if he used doses that were any higher.

That might be kinder than continuing to let him suffer, but Janeway could not ask the Doctor to commit euthanasia. It was against his programming; she didn't want him to have another breakdown.

She stared out at the stars, suddenly keenly aware of the light years between here and home. Light years she would have to traverse without her best friend. A universe without Tuvok in it would be darker than the void.

In some ways, it was convenient to have a doctor who never slept. She opened a comm line. "Janeway to sickbay."

"You should be asleep, Captain," the Doctor replied.

"How is he?" Janeway asked.

"Hormone levels are off the charts. I believe the end is near."

She couldn't do it, she realized. She just couldn't. Tuvok might never forgive her, but she couldn't let him die.

"Doctor, I'm going to have Tuvok transported to my quarters."

"Captain! Mr. Tuvok specified…"

"I'm overriding his wishes. Any medical advice?"

For once, the EMH seemed at a loss for words. Finally, he said, "Both you and Mr. Tuvok have no medical issues. Neither of you are currently on contraceptives, but conception is unlikely, given your age and the inherent difficulties of cross-species fertility."

"So I'm good to go?"

"Captain… _pon farr_ is quite violent. There's a good chance of injury."

"Well then, prepared to receive patients, if necessary."

There was a long pause. "Yes, Captain."

"Computer, beam Commander Tuvok to my quarters."


	2. Chapter 2

The air shimmered, then solidified. Tuvok, dressed in only half his uniform, looked around wildly. "No!" he shouted, a display of fury Janeway had never seen from her longtime friend. He swept an arm over her shelf, shoving rare antiques to the floor.

She should have chosen his quarters instead. Well, no matter. Personal possessions, even irreplaceable ones, were the least of her worries.

"Tuvok." She called his name. He looked at her without recognition. Then he was on her at blinding speed, shoving her roughly to the deck. She grunted, the wind knocked out of her. His fingers were pressed to her temples painfully, but the mental pressure was worse. Anger, fear, lust, pain…she could feel it trying to invade her mind. She resisted at first, then reminded herself that this was Tuvok, her friend, and he was dying. She would give up her life for him, so why not her mind? She stopped resisting, let the torrent of dark emotion flood into her.

The maelstrom was overwhelming. The raw power of the feelings Tuvok usually kept suppressed was beyond anything she'd ever experienced. Underneath it all was terror. Tuvok was drowning, and he clutched at her, trying to save himself. She let him. _I won't let you die, Tuvok. I won't_. _Even if it means dying myself, I won't let you go._

At first it seemed they would both be obliterated. She was losing Tuvok, losing herself...when suddenly, the storm of emotions faded away. In its place was calmness, relaxation, peace. Tuvok slowly released her, rolling away, panting, but seemingly himself. He sat up. "Captain…?" He looked around, slowly realizing where he was, and what must have happened.

"I'm sorry, Tuvok. I couldn't let you die. I just couldn't." She sat up as well, and took his hand.

_I should have used a phaser._

She caught his thought, and realized they were melded. "No," she said. "Please don't think that way, Tuvok. I would never have recovered from that."

"It does not matter," Tuvok said. "It is not logical to regret what cannot be changed."

Janeway was surprised that Tuvok was capable of logic in the heart of _pon farr_.

"It is thanks to you," Tuvok said, responding to her thought. "It's the _koon nufaya_."

"Marriage?"

" _Koon_ is typically translated as 'marriage,' but it means more than that." Tuvok was softly brushing two fingers over hers, which she recognized as a Vulcan sign of connection between bondmates. "There is no corresponding word in human languages."

"Commitment," Janeway suggested, from what she gleaned of the meaning from Tuvok's thoughts.

"Not quite," Tuvok replied. "For Vulcans, _koon_ is…deeply instinctual. _Koon nufaya_ is a special type of bond, which you created unknowing."

"Me?"

"When I…attacked you…" She could tell he was deeply ashamed; she tried to send him reassurance through their link. "You decided to give your life for mine. That sacrifice…that mental commitment…dissipated the _plak tow_."

"I don't actually have to die, do I?"

"No," Tuvok said. "In fact, I could die of unresolved _pon farr_ , in perfect peace, because you are here and holding me in this bond."

"That's not going to happen," Janeway said, horrified. She got up, and headed for the bedroom, removing her clothes as she went. Tuvok followed, hesitant but irresistibly drawn to her.

Janeway removed the last of her clothing — her boots and socks — and found Tuvok was still dressed.

"Come on, Tuvok, what are you waiting for?" She began unsealing his shirt. He hesitated, then cooperated.

He was magnificent. Of course, she'd always known that. But now, looking at him, knowing what they were about to do…she found herself suffused with arousal. She had not expected that. She thought this would be only about saving Tuvok's life. She hugged him, suddenly overcome with affection. He trembled in her arms.

"Captain…are you sure?"

"Kathryn, please. At least in private. And yes, I'm sure."

She settled on the bed, taking Tuvok's hand and pulling him down beside her. Tuvok was staring at her intensely, shivering slightly.

"Will I do?" she asked, when he did nothing but stare.

"You are aesthetically very pleasing," Tuvok said. He was hoarse and breathless.

She decided he had to take the lead, at least at first. "You know what you need. Take it." She stretched out on the bed, offering herself.

She was half-expecting him to leap on top of her, as he had before, but he did not. Very delicately, he caressed her breasts, then bent to kiss them. She whimpered when he began licking and sucking at her nipple. She loved that, and realized that's why he was doing it. He knew what she liked, and wanted to give it to her.

She was squirming with pleasure, but was still worried about him. "Tuvok, this is lovely, but shouldn't we…" She gasped as his mouth moved to her other nipple, tongue swirling.

_You do not understand, Kathryn. Your pleasure_ is _what I need._

She wasn't quite sure she understood what he meant, but she was in no condition to object. It had been a long time since anyone had done this for her, and all she could do was moan and sigh. Finally, Tuvok pulled back, looking at her. "Your nipples were nearly the same color as the rest of your skin," he noted. "Now they are a bright pink-red hue, and appear much larger and stiffer."

Indeed they were. "There's a lot of variation among humans. But with me, it means I really, really like what you did." She wished he would continue. Better yet, that he would move his talented mouth lower…

He read her wish, and moved down. Carefully, he bent her legs up, spreading her for his inspection. His breath was so hot against her. "Oh, god. Tuvok…" She cried out as he began lapping at her, first long, firm licks that covered her whole pussy, then teasing explorations of her folds, her vagina, her clit. It had been so long since she had had sex with anything but inanimate objects. A hologram now and then, and sometimes she'd put the water jets in her bathtub to good use. This was better, so much better. His tongue was hotter, stronger, more agile than any human's, and she couldn't resist the delicious sensations. Her first orgasm crashed through her, and he continued until she had two more, each stronger than the last.

"Enough," she finally said. "I'm going to die of ecstasy if you keep doing that. Let me return the favor." She pulled him up beside her, noticing with a mix of embarrassment and amusement that her juices were all over his face.

He was hard, but not particularly large. Maybe Vulcans were growers, not showers. She took him into her mouth, and found she could tell what he liked, through the mating bond. She could feel his pleasure spiking as she sucked, so she continued, sucking harder until he was gasping and shaking.

"Stop!" he said.

Reluctantly, she did. "Why?" she asked, wondering if _pon farr_ required intercourse, and intercourse only.

"Your actions are extremely stimulating, and will provoke a sexual climax if they continue," Tuvok said, panting.

"And that's a problem?"

"My ejaculate is solid, not liquid. I fear it would choke you, especially if you were not expecting it."

"Oh. I'd like to see that." Purely scientific curiosity, of course.

Tuvok took her hand, and guided it around his cock. She began to stroke him, but he stopped her. "Squeeze, don't stroke. Harder. Yes, like that…"

She squeezed rhythmically, noticing that he did grow quite a bit in her hand. Soon he was thrashing and groaning. She squeezed a little faster, and with a soft cry, he stiffened and ejaculated. A soft spray of small pearls shot from his quivering cock. Once he had settled, she let go of him and picked up one of the pearls. It was hard, perfectly spherical, a smooth and gleaming iridescent ivory. Perhaps with a hint of palest green.

"You evolved in the oceans of Earth," Tuvok said. "You even taste of the sea. Vulcans evolved on a desert world. We do not waste water as you do."

"It's beautiful," she said. A necklace of them would be quite lovely.

Tuvok responded to the thought. "That would be most inappropriate," he said, scandalized. "And your body heat would cause them to dissolve."

She wondered what it would be like to have him come inside her.

"I am not sure you would enjoy the sensation," Tuvok said.

"One way to find out."

"Very well. I believe it would be safer this way," Tuvok said, turning onto his back, so she would be on top.

Janeway was not afraid. Tuvok had been nothing but gentle with her. But if that was the way he wanted it… She straddled his hips, and slowly guided him into her.

She could feel his slender, rigid erection swelling inside her, filling her in a way she'd never before experienced. She rocked herself on him, rubbing her own nipples and moaning. With anyone else, she might feel self-conscious, but there was no hiding anything from Tuvok. He knew what she wanted…needed.

Damn, it felt good. The pleasure built inside her, until she was shaking with the nearly unbearable tension. When Tuvok began rubbing her clit, her orgasm swept through her, as overwhelming as a tidal wave. She collapsed on top of him, gasping.

He hadn't come yet. She ground down on him, clenching around him, and soon he moaned, shuddering. She felt his pleasure almost as her own, then realized she could feel the beads of his ejaculate inside her. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation. She swiveled her hips experimentally. It felt good. Really good. Especially at a certain angle…she cried out, coming hard again.

When she opened her eyes, she was lying beside Tuvok, his fingers smoothing the hair out of her face. She grinned. "I liked the sensation," she informed him.

"So I inferred." He almost smiled, and she could tell he was sated, at least for now. So was she. Every cell of her body was content.

She kissed his jaw, the only part of him currently in easy reach. "That was…amazing." She remembered the Doctor warning of violence and possible injury. That seemed ridiculous now. Tuvok had been incredibly tender with her. "I didn't expect it to be like this."

"It usually is not," Tuvok said. "This has been the easiest _pon farr_ I have ever experienced."

"Because we're such close friends?" Janeway guessed. She was puzzled. She knew Tuvok and T'Pel had shared a deep friendship as well.

"No. Because of the _koon nufaya_." He paused, then touched her fingers softly. "It is not something most Vulcans ever experience. _Pon farr_ is a time of terror and desperation, even for those with secure bonds. There is always the fear that you will be refused, and left to die in agony. It comes from a primitive part of the Vulcan psyche, and is immune to logic. The _koon nufaya_ is a deep commitment, a promise that you will never be refused. It's felt on a biological level."

"No _koon nufaya_ with T'Pel?"

"She was unable to offer that deep commitment, and I was unable to offer it to her. Most Vulcans are incapable of it. It has an emotional component that we are not experienced with."

"As a human, perhaps it was easier for me."

"Perhaps. Or you may simply be a remarkable individual, of any species."

"Thank you, Tuvok, I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was intended as one."

"So I'm your wife now?"

"By Vulcan tradition, yes."

She wondered if that would include sex. He read the thought.

"That would be your decision. Vulcans are capable of sexual activity even when not in _pon farr_. Some choose to engage regularly. Some do not. It's an agreement a bonded couple must come to together."

She thought about it. He could go years without sex, but she sensed he rather enjoyed it. She did, too. Did she want to go back to making love to holograms and the water jets in her bathtub?

* * *

Janeway headed down to Tuvok's quarters. She didn't bother to comm him, or signal at the door. Through the bond, she knew he was aware of her impending arrival, and welcomed it.

He was sitting at his table, studying his new _kal-toh_ set. Harry had tried to return his old one, but Tuvok insisted he keep it. He stood as she entered. "Good evening, Captain."

"Kathryn," she reminded him, smiling at his ingrained formality.

"Kathryn." He held two fingers toward her; she touched them in the Vulcan fashion, then guided him to sit on the couch, settling beside him.

"The crew believes my life was saved by the Doctor, through some kind of innovative technique he cannot discuss due to medical privacy," Tuvok said. As chief of security, he was plugged into the ship's grapevine in a way she was not. "The Doctor is pleased to let them continue to think that."

"I'm sure," Janeway said. "I'm sorry your…condition became common knowledge." Several crew members had seen Tuvok when he was confined behind a force field in sickbay, and word got around quickly.

"It was unavoidable," Tuvok said. "Had you confined me to the brig as I requested, it would still have become common knowledge."

That was true. Guards would have been required, and they would talk. But there was still something bothering her…

"Tuvok…I broke my word to you."

"Indeed."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, you are not," Tuvok said. He seemed amused, not angry. "You do not regret it, and would do it again."

"You're right," she conceded. "Do you forgive me?"

He considered for awhile, as if it had never crossed his mind to think about it. Finally, he said, "How could I not? You are my bondmate. And it saved my life. I am grateful. I only regret the…complications our bond will cause you."

She had been thinking about this. "I don't want to lie to the crew," she said. "But I also see no reason to advertise anything about our personal lives."

"Agreed," Tuvok said. She sensed he was relieved. Vulcans in general were very private, Tuvok maybe more so than most.

It occurred to her that this might have worked out for the best. She had really missed having a partner…and a lover, truth be told. And Tuvok would not mind that she could never publicly acknowledge their relationship — preferred it that way, even.

He had said whether they continued to have sex would be up to her. She'd thought about it, and made up her mind. She rather suspected he already knew her decision.

"Shall we go to bed?" she asked him.

"A most logical suggestion," he replied.

Laughing, she led him to the bedroom.


End file.
